Corruptive Dreams
by EmoThatNeverWas
Summary: *He- he just used me… I was only part of his sick plan,* you thought, as hot tears started to stream down your face. You just stared at him as it all took place; too much shock, fear, and regret filled your body for you to even move an inch.PeinxOC
1. Chapter 1

Name: Heather

Age: 19

Looks: black hair, with long bangs, but slowly gets shorter as it goes to the back to mid length hair, you also have red highlights. Your eyes are violet, but have a tint of green around the edges. You have an hour glass figure.

Family: Parents died 2 years ago, so you live with your sister (Jennifer).

Friends: Axel, Kyo, and Selphie

Village: was Grass but now you live in the Mist

Story starts at a ramen shop, in the late evening-

"God axel, your a perv," you said, as Axel started to tell you how hot the blonde girl was that walked by.

"What can I say, I like girls!!! Especially blondes! Besides, I'm sure you enjoy it," he said, he smirked at his last comment, teasing you.

"Why would I enjoy hearing your harassing thoughts about a girl?! I'm a girl, so hearing this makes it disturbing. Why don't you talk to Kyo about this, he's a guy!?!?" you said, as you slapped yourself in the forehead in embarrassment.

"Because, your face and attitude makes it so much more fun to watch!" he said, while laughing, "Come on, were at a festival, we might as well play a few games here!" he said as he drag you to a game. The evening basically consisted of you and Axel, playing festival games, and more perverted comments from the girls that walked by… Pure torture….

"Well, see ya later Axel, I'm going to try and somehow block the memories of all those perv moments! See ya!!!" you yelled to Axel as you ran home. Once you got home, it was already 12:00am. You didn't really bother to take a shower, so you just flopped on into your bed, and fell asleep.

Dream-

"Hahaha, I can't believe you can't win this! Here, let me help you," the red haired man that you had fallen in love with said to you, as he help you win the festival game.

"I still don't get how you do that," you said, blushing, as he held your hand, guiding you to help you win.

"I'm just that great," he said in a self confident voice.

"Hahaha, whatever you say," you said laughing as he won the game for you. Suddenly, everything flashed to the forest, the last mission you had in the Grass village. You were looking down from the trees, to see him, Pein, as he killed the very own ninja from him village, mercilessly. You eyes were widened in shock, as you watched the massacre take place. This couldn't be happening!!! Then it shot through you, the cloak, the ring, and the headband!!! He was in the Akatsuki!!!

*He- he just used me… I was only part of his sick plan,* you thought, as hot tears started to stream down your face. You just stared at him as it all took place; too much shock, fear, and regret filled your body for you to even move an inch. Just as your last tear dropped from your face, you saw his head swiftly moved in the direction where you were hidden among the trees. A dagger like glare was being placed right at you as you felt a kunini slice the right side of your arm.

End Dream-

You woke up panting, heart pounding, as your hands gripped the sheets on your bed.

*God dammit, why does every time I go to a festival I have that dream!?!?!?!?!* You screamed in your mind. The very image of his face in your mind ran shivers up your spine.

"JENNIFER!!!!! MAKE ME BREFEAST!!!!!!!!" you yelled from your bed.

"MAKE IT YOURSELF!!!!!" she yelled from downstairs.

"PLEASE, I HAD THAT FREDDY CRUGAR DREAM AGAIN!!!!" you yelled, once again. You told her that dream was a nightmare from that movie, you never actually told her the real story, but it always seemed to work on her. She had noticed it the first time it happened, you had acted so depressed and secluded everyone. When she asked you what happened, you said the first excuse you could think of, and after that, she would just try and help you through the day.

"FINE! I DON'T SEE HOW YOU'RE STILL SCARED OF THAT MOVIE, BUT IF I COOK, AND IT WILL STOP YOU FROM GOING EMO, THEN I'LL DO IT, HEATHER!!!!!!!!" she yelled from the kitchen, as you heard he turn the stove on.

*That really is the only good thing about that… Oh well, free service, free food," you said, as you got up, stretched, and went to go take a shower.

You walked down the stairs to smell……………. BACON!!!! That made you start running down the stairs.

"Bacon! Where's the bacon!!!" you yelled as you ran in.

"Here, hurry up and eat it, you have a mission with Axel and Kyo," she said as she threw the bacon at you.

"What is it," you said, bacon sticking out of your mouth.

"How the hell should I know!!!!!" she yelled.

"What the hell women! It was just a question, calm down!!!" you said as you swallowed your bacon and left the house to go meet Axel and Kyo by the southern exit of the village.

"Finally!!!!!!!!!!! What are you nocturnal!!!!!" Axel yelled as you walked up to them.

"Well, duh! I thought you already knew that!" you said with sarcasm. "Now come on let's go where ever the hell we are going." You said as they jumped off and you right behind them.

It had been about 8 hours, but Kyo didn't want to stop.

"Can we please fucking stop now!?!?!?!?!?" Axel spazed.

"NO!!!!!!!! JUST THINK OF IT AS AN INDURANCE RUN!!!" Kyo yelled back at him.

" YOU'VE BEEN SAYING THAT FOR THE PAST 3 HOURS!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE ARE FUCKING STOPPING!!!!" Axel practically screamed.

"FINE!!!!!!!!!!! JUTS SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!!!!!!!!!" You yelled, from behind. "YOU TWO ARE GIVING ME A FUCKING HEADACK!!!!!!!!!!!! WE ARE GOING TO STOP AT THE NEXT INN WE SEE!!!"

"Yes!!!!" Axel, jumped for joy, as Kyo called him gay. Not long after that you guys stopped at an inn that had a restaurant. It had mats for seats and was very well designed with black and white Japanese lanterns, and cherry wood floors. You guys were seated to one, after awhile you then ordered your meals. As you were waiting for them, and Axel and Kyo were fighting about staying after this or leaving, you started to get this eerie feeling. It felt like someone was staring holes right through your back. You wanted to look back, but you knew that would make it obvious that you knew they were staring. You started to listen to the voices around you until one immediately caught your eye. It was a slow dark voice that you would always remember, Pein.


	2. The Reunion

Your heart was beating so fast you thought it was going to explode. You breathing, though, had become faint, as your eyes widened. *Why the fuck is he here!? Does he know I'm here?! No, fuck no!!! Wait, heather, calm the shit down, maybe your just confused, yeah.* you thought panicking. Suddenly you felt a tap on your shoulder, which caused you to jump a little. You slowly looked back with a face of terror, to see……. Your waiter……….

"Would you like some more tea maim," he said holding up a tea pot while smiling.

You put two fingers on your forehead in irritation, while closing your eyes. Then, you opened them to look up at the waiter with a menacing glare, then you whisper darkly, "Don't ever fucking scare the crap out of me like that ever again." "But, yeah sure I would love some!" you said, happy now, recovering quickly.

"Uh, yeah sure," he said, scared a little as he poured you some tea. He then left. You looked over to see that after 30 minutes they were still fighting.

"I have to agree with Kyo, we should leave soon," you said. *The sooner we leave the better; I am hating this fucking ere feeling! .* you thought, wanting to look back.

"See, she has common sense! Why can't you?!?!" Kyo yelled at Axel. Axel, on the other hand, had picked up his plate and was planning to throw it. Just as he was going to throw, you ripped the plate away.

"Can we try and not make a scene for once…?" you asked getting an anime sweat drop.

"Fine," Axel said, as he started to pay the check. After that, you guys got up and started yo walk out. You were behind them, and just as you were going to walk out the door, someone grabbed your wrist gently. You looked back to see Pein. It took all of you just to put on a mono tone face as you looked right into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but you seem familiar. Have we met?" he asked, polite, but with no emotion, as well on his face.

"No…… We haven't. You must have me confused with someone else," you said, as you pulled your wrist back and walked away.

*AHHHHHHHHH! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, AND FUCK!!!!! I'M DEAD, I'M SO DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!! OF COURSE HE KNOWS IT'S ME!!!!!!!!!!! HE'S NOT STUPID, OR BLIND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*you thought, as you ran quickly through the trees.

"God, Heather, slow down!" you heard Axel yell from behind you.

Kyo, then caught up to you, and looked at you worried, "Something is wrong. You hate to run fast, never the less run. Was it that guy back at the restaurant? He had a huge amount of chakra, so I assumed you would avoid him, but you two knew each other."

"I used to know him, not anymore, neither do I want to. All I know is that he is with the Akatsuki," you said in a whisper. You looked back to see if Axel had heard, but he was gone. You stopped. "Where's Axel?" you said abrubtly.

"Huh?" Kyo stopped and looked back, "I don't know he was just there? I think your friend might have followed us."

"I told you, he's not my friend," you turned and glared at Kyo, who was looking at you petrified.

"You're right, I'm much more than that," you heard Pein's voice come behind you as he whispered that in your ear. "You didn't actually think you had escaped?" Your body trembled, your legs felt like they would give out any minute.

*Get a fucking hold of yourself Heather!!!* You screamed in your mind, as you tried to elbow him, but he grabbed your arm and twisted it around your back. You yelped in pain, as Kyo attacked him from behind. But that only caused more damage for Kyo, when Pein punched in the stomach, as blood spilled out of Kyo's mouth. Just as he was about to fall over, Pein grabbed him by the neck, and threw into a tree. Kyo screamed in pain, as his entire body smashed into the tree. He then fell onto a branch, as he weakly tried to pull himself up.

"That's really it? You'd think after three years, you wouldn't be this pathetic," he said, as he turned his attention to you. You just looked at him with cocky eyes, as your other hand had black flame growing around it. You turned to strike, but you only got part of his cloak, as he jumped back into the trees. You then threw part of the fire onto the tree that he had jumped onto, and in an instant, it had depleted to ash. You were trying to sense where his chakra was, but it became pretty obvious when he slammed you into a tree while holding your throat.

Please review! ^^ I hope you liked it, I am looking for a Beta reader so if you are one let me know!


	3. death by letter

Heather POV

"Ow, let me go!" I squirmed, clawing at his hands for breath. My eyes started to loose focuse as his grip tightened on my neck.

"Let's hope in these past years you've kept your mouth closed about the Akatsuki," Pein said to me, not a hint of sympathy in his eyes.

"What the fuck happened!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!??!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Axel yelled, 20 feet away from us. He was holding something in his hand, but I couldn't see it learly doue to my cloudy vision.

"Axel where were you," I asked him with the last remaining breath I had.

"Oh, well, you see you guys never let me stop to get a snack , sooooooo, yeah. I got a bagel!" Axel held up the blury thing.

Let's just say, if I could have talked at the moment, I would have had said so many foul things, he'd run away crying. Lucky for him, I was dying. I knew later on that there was no doubt in my mind that I was going to kill him.

"Wow, great team you got," he said as he relased me from his grasp to kill Axel. I feel to the nearest tree branch and gasped for air. My lung felt like they were on fire and all my muscles felt numb. The wood infront of me started to become visable again. I looked back at Axel, to see fighting Pein, and Axel was losing badly. I grabbed the trunk of the tree and lifted myself up. That was when I felt something grab me.

"Hurry up! Do you want him to catch us!?" Axel yelled at me as he dragged me through the forest trees.

"No, sorry," I said, and quickly sprinted off.

------

We both ran faster than I ever thought a human being could run. By the time we reached the gates only ten minutes had passed. We both ran in and told the kazakage what had happened.

"You really knew who that man was, didn't you?!" Axel asked as you too walked out of the kazakage mansion.

"What?! NO!" you yelled at Axel, "And what the hell do you mean you got a fucking bagel!!!!!!!!!! I could have died because you wanted a damn snack! I'm going to kill you!" you said shaking him back and forth violently.

"IM SORRY DON'T KILL ME! I – I WAS HUNGERY AND AND-" Axel was cut off by the awkward silence.

"What are you doing?" we both looked over to see the kazakage looking at us oddly. You dropped Axel on the spot.

"Nothing really," you said as Axel starting yelling that his butt hurt since you dropped him.

"I'm sorry I haven't realized this before but where is Kyo? I didn't see him when you two gave me a report," he replied as your two's eyes were wide open in shock.

"I, I don't know! He wasn't there when we were running back! Maybe he's still in the forest or something! Can I go looked!" you started to panic.

"What do you mean you don't know where you teammate is!? How can you guys call yourself a team! If you two don't find your teammate when you search I'm going to put u back 2 ranks! Which means you'll be back as genines! Never have I seen such recklessness! Now go!" the Kazakage yelled as you two ran out in search for Kyo.

"How could we lose track of Kyo!? He's like a member of the family!" you yelled to yourself as you looked for him.

"Hey ninja girl, get over here," you heard a woman's voice.

"Huh?" you stopped and looked at your surroundings but saw nothing but forest. "Uh, hello?"

"Over here," she said again, quite bothered.

You looked over and saw a women with purple hair and a paper flower in her hair, "Are you lost?"

"Uh, don't be upsered. I never get lost. I only came here to deliver you a messege," she said to you as she handed you an envelope. You opened it up and started to read it.

_Seems you forgot your teammate. Don't worry we didn't leave him in pain. We decided we would take him back to base for experiments. Fitting for a ninja of his status. But if you truly care for him I'll make a deal with you, you in exchange for Kyo. I will give you 24 hours to make your decision. You will meet me in the exact same place that you are reading this letter. If you give this information out to anyone the deal will be off and you will never see your friend again._

"Hey, what kinda letter is this?!" you lifted your head to ask the woman but she was gone, "So you left, how James Bondish…"

"Hey what's that?" Axel asked from behind you.

"Uh, nothing. Just mail from those delivery ninja," you said as you put it in your pocket.

"Well don't just stand there! We have to look for Kyo. So read your damn mail later!" Axel said as he disappeared, looking for Kyo.

"This is bad."


	4. Introductions

"You and Axel looked all night and still didn't find anything?!" the Kazakage was in hysterics.

"No, sir, I'm very sorry," Axel said, bowing his head in the process.

"You better be sorry! I can't believe you two haven't found anything! How did you two even become ninjas!?!?"

"Well, sir, I did find something," you said, hesitantly taking the envelope from your pocket, "I got a letter from them."

"Give it here," he said, taking it and then reading it aloud, "How come they want you? Are you acquainted with them somehow?" He asked you with a stern expression.

"Uh, well, not anymore," you said, trying to keep yourself from blushing, "One of them, I used to be friends with."

"Psh, sounds like more than that," you heard Axel scoff.

"Shut the fuck up Axel!!!!" you were now redder than a turnip.

"Hey! Don't blame me for your love acts!" Axel retorted.

"Shut it," the Kazakage yelled; slamming his hands on the desk, "I will dispatch a team to follow you while you're associate a deal with this man. Dismissed!"

You and Axel quickly dispersed; getting ready to prepare for the battle that was only a few hours away. Being prepared was just as important as the alibi you were going to have to come up with.

"Hey Heather?" Axel questioned you as you got ready.

"What," you scoffed; still out raged at Axel's perverted comments in the Kazakage's presence.

"You were never actually in a relationship with this guy, right?" Axel was quiet curious for the honest truth.

"No! I was not! You happy now!?"

"Hehe, I think you were," Axel replied with a smirk, "Oh la la, why don't you do those kinds of things with me!?" Axel whined.

"This is diffidently why we need Kyo. He always would make you shut the hell up," you said, walking away in sigh.

"What does leader-sama need her for? She annoying," A certain blonde said, watching the girl from a distance.

"He said she had some sort of ability to control the gravity around people," the red head replied to the blonde, "So don't do anything to permanently damage her when this turns into a brawl. We are going to need her for later."

"Heh, sure. I won't do anything to permanently damage her. If you know what I mean," the blonde replied with a smirk.

"Just shut up, and do what your told," the red head scolded the blonde.

You started to make your way to the location to where you would meet. You prayed to yourself that you would meet that lady again and not him.

You walked to the designated area. The backup ninja team were quite a distance away, but were still keeping a close eye on you. The woman with blue and purple hair came out from the trees. "Come on," she said, motioning you towards the forest.

"Hold on. Where's Kyo? The deal was that I traded myself in for him," you stayed in place.

"He is resting safely in his home, so why don't you have your little friends go check up him," she said. She was staring directly at the place where the backup ninja team were. Each one of them sprang from the trees in different directions. Just as they were about to strike her, she exploded into millions of shredded paper. The paper seemed to float harmlessly, as if it was a diversion to escape, but it wasn't. It moved rapidly and ripped through each victim that was in its way, until only you were left. The vibrant trees had now been shaded with a dull red color. Each piece of paper then all morphed together to show the woman again. "If you had just listened, this wouldn't have happened. Now come along, or that Kyo boy won't have much longer either."

"Coming!" you said, catching up to her.

You two quickly swept through the trees, escaping from the bloody scene. "Do you know why we are taking you?" she asked.

"I'm hoping it's not the reason I think it is," you mumbled to yourself.

"You're with us because of that ability of yours," she stated.

"What ability?" you were rather confused.

"Do you remember that time when you were in the presence of Pein?"

"Yeah, what of it?" you said mono-toned.

"He locked away an ability from you. So no one would know about, not even you. So he erased your memory. But soon you will get it back because we need you for a certain mission."

"Can you at least tell me what the mission is?" you asked this because it could give you both answers in one question.

"Be patient. Pein said you don't have much of that," she said.

"Yeah, well he's a bitch," you said bluntly.

"I wouldn't say that to his face," you looked over to see a man with long blonde hair and a long strip of hair covering his right eye. He was wearing the exact same cloak as the woman next to you. "He'd beat you shitless."

"Great, more random people. Just what I need," you complained.

"See, I told you Sasori-danna. She's annoying," he said to the man next to him.

"Well at least I don't look like a transvestite," you replied.

"Bitch!" the blonde spazed.

"Finally, now Deidara has a new playmate that can make him shut up," the red head commented.

"Shut up Sasori!" Deidara spazed.

"Well since they have already introduced themselves, I am Konan," she said looking at you. She then striked your nick, nearly penetrating the skin. Everything became blurry and soon faded into black.


End file.
